


Aquarium Quest

by Wolfychaaan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aquariums, Cute, F/M, Fish, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Two dorks being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfychaaan/pseuds/Wolfychaaan
Summary: Seven works too hard and needs a break. So you take him on a magical journey through the aquarium. 
-----------------
A super fluffy and cute story because this bean needs more happiness in his life ❤︎





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Mystic Messenger/Seven hell and I'm perfectly happy here.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!!

You stood in the doorway of Seven’s room, watching him from behind as he rapidly typed line after line of code. He always worked so hard, sometimes too hard. He spent more time sleeping at his desk then he did in your shared bed. It often left you sad to wake up and see he never came to bed no matter how many times you tried to coax him to come and lay down with you for a while. You grip the cup of coffee you made for him in your hands a little tighter, mustering up the courage to approach him. The room is dark with nothing but the blue glow of the computer screen to illuminate your path to your boyfriend.

 

You see Seven has his headphones on, the light from the computer screen revealing just how tired he was. His eyes were dull, dark circles casting those normally bright amber eyes in a tired shadow. You tap his shoulder from behind, watching him jump at your sudden touch.

 

“Sorry, did I scare you?”

 

“N-no! Of course not!” he stutters, pushing his glasses to his forehead and pawing at his tired eyes. You can’t help but giggle at his flustered, tired state as you place the coffee mug on his desk.

 

“I brought you coffee, I made it just how you like it.”

 

“A-ah thanks!” he takes a mighty swig of the liquid, trying to calm himself.

 

“Saeyoung…I think you need a break.”

 

“I wish I could take one…but I need to get this done.”

 

“But you haven’t slept in a couple of days, I’m getting worried about your sanity.”

 

“I’m fine, (y/n)! My mental state is perfectly intact!”

 

“….yesterday you forgot what utensils were.”

 

“That was a bug in the programming! I fixed it!”

 

“After Saeran and I watched you try to eat hot ramen with your hands…”

 

“It’s a soup-based food. I was hungry and thirsty and you can kind of eat and drink it at the same time and…”

 

“How much left of this project do you have left?”

 

“After this last bit I should be done…”

 

“Then how about you finish it and then we can do something fun together!” he gave a bright smile.

 

“I would like that a lot…”

 

“Then I’ll think of something super fun, so focus on finishing. Ok?” you press a warm kiss to his cheek before darting out of the room, leaving him to finish his work.

 

 

 

The sun filtering through the curtains of your bedroom rouse you from you peaceful sleep. You slowly blink open your eyes as you awake into consciousness. You feel something heavy across your chest. You turn your head slightly to the right only to come face to face with your sleeping boyfriend. His right arm lays across your chest, red hair mangled in an array of classic bedhead. He looks so peaceful sleeping like that, mouth slightly ajar as he snores lightly. You can’t help but smile, excited he finally finished his work and you two could spend the day together. You attempt to wriggle yourself out of bed and not wake him up so you could make him breakfast but your plan is thwarted as he tights his grip on you and pulls you closer to him.

 

Suddenly you find yourself buried in his chest, arms and legs wrapping around you like a python. Now you know he’s awake for sure. You attempt to break free from his grasp but he’s surprisingly strong. You feel the vibration of laughter course through his body as he tightens his hold on you even more.

 

“Saeyoung….I can’t breathe….” You choke out.

 

“Too bad. You’re my prisoner!”

 

“Nooooo……please release me!”

 

“Never ever! You’re mine forever!”

 

“Then you’ll have to be the one to tell Zen I died,”

 

“NO WAIT DON’T MAKE ME DO THAT!” and with that he let you go. You rolled to the safety of your side of the bed to catch your breath from laughing at his reaction.

 

“That was mean!” Seven said sitting up and grabbing his glasses from the bedside table.

 

“I would call it resourceful.”

 

“More like cheating!”

 

“Are you going to pout all day or are you going to see what I have planned for us?” you say, getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

 

“Hmmmm….let me consider my options….”

 

“Saeyoung……”

 

“Ok, what’s the plan!”

 

“Well first you have to get ready! I’m taking you somewhere!”

 

“Oooo where? Is it a cat café? Is it Jumin’s place to see Elly?”

 

“It’s a surprise!”

 

“(Y/n), surprises are for birthday parties and bus schedules. So, tell me where we’re going.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No. Now, stop guessing and get ready or I’m taking Saeran instead.”

 

“WHAT?! You would take my own twin brother but not the love of your life to the surprise bus themed party at Jumin’s house?!”

 

“That’s not what is happening!”

 

“Fine but I call dibs!” he says dashing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

 

“W-what? Hey! You jerk! I was going in there!”

 

“It was a surprise attack! HA HA!” he said from behind the door. You choke back a laugh at your goofball boyfriend and start picking out at outfit for the day.

 

 

“Is it the manga shop?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is it the old abandoned factory where the drugs are done?”

 

“What? Why would we ever go there?”

 

“I’m just throwing things and seeing what sticks!”

 

“Well you won’t have to wait any longer because we are here!” you stop, gesturing your arms to the building you stopped in front of. Saeyoung looks up at the sign and his eyes grow wide in excitement.

 

“You’re taking me the aquarium?!” he asks, getting more and more excited. You nod your head and he picks you up and spins you around, nearly knocking over a school trip group.

 

“You’re the best, (y/n)!!!”

 

“Thank you but could you not use me as a weapon? You almost knocked over that school group,”

 

“Whoopsie!! Sorry, I got excited! Come on let’s go!!” he grabs your hand and pulls you inside the building, almost knocking over an elderly couple exiting the building. He was like a puppy when he got excited, you couldn’t stop laughing. You manage to stop him long enough to buy your entry passes before he takes your hand again and pulls you into the main hall.

 

The walls are lined with huge tanks filled with fish of every size and color, each one swimming around amongst the colorful coral and aquatic foliage. Saeyoung leads you to one tank and the two of you stop and watch the fish swim around.

 

“Hey (Y/N), look at this one! It reminds me of Jaehee!” he points to a smaller blue fish cautiously swimming past the two.

 

“Why? Because it looks so serious all the time?”

 

“BINGO! My lovely (y/n) is always so smart!”

 

You pull out your phone and open the camera app, Saeyoung is right behind you. Somehow he always knows went you want to take a selfie. You switch to the front camera and Saeyoung flashes the goofiest smile he can while you try to contain your laughter enough to capture a cute picture. The camera clicks, capturing the moment.

 

“Awwww cute!” you comment. It was a cute shot, the larger tank was in the background, a good photo to commemorate the day.

 

“We always take cute pictures ‘cuz we are cute!”

 

“True!”

 

He takes your hand again and leads you through the aquarium to various rooms. The next one you happen upon has walls that are tanks with a connecting tank above your heads. Manta rays glide through the water along with sea turtles and more colorful fish.

 

“Flap flaps!” you call out gleefully and run to the tank to see them closer.

 

“Ack! Critical hit to my heart! Girlfriend being too cute!”

 

“Oh? Shall I restore your health, God Seven?”

 

“Only if it can restore 9999 HP….”

 

You press a kiss to his lips, feeling him deepen the kiss. You pull apart and watch his face turn seven shades of red. You giggle as he tries to recompose himself, coughing into his fist.

 

“I find it ironic that the cause of my damage is also the healing party in this scenario….”

 

“Saeyoung, isn’t this sea turtle cute? He reminds me of Jumin, so serious.”

 

“Oh yeah! He can keep Elly in his shell to keep her dry!”

 

You both keep laughing and joking as you wander about to the next room. It’s filled with low pool where kids were petting various critters. Saeyoung gasped beside you.

 

“I want to touch everything.” And with that he was gone. Gone to touch starfish and clams with seven year olds. You sighed and said he could have ten minutes before you would get bored. After dragging Saeyoung from the petting area, you wander into the penguin enclosure. The penguins were swimming and waddling all over the rocks, it made your heart skip a beat.

 

“Ahhh!! They’re so cute!!” You begin snapping pictures of the penguins, laughing at their adorable antics as they played.

 

“They remind me of Yoosung, because they’re so cute! That one reminds me of Saeran though, so cute yet so angry.” You chirp happily as Saeyoung takes a picture of you watching the penguins. You shoot him a look of confusion after the shutter noise goes off and he just gives you a smile.

 

“Gotta capture all memories, right?” he says, giving you a cheeky grin. You smack him lightly in the arm and continue your journey. You see all sorts of creatures, from a giant shark tank to a sea lion show that Saeyoung said reminded him of Zen because the sea lion wanted attention and to show off. You saw a dolphin show as well, which Seven said the dolphin reminded him of you.

 

“Because they’re cute and smart, just like you.” He said, threading your fingers together. You felt a blush dust your cheeks as you continued to watch the show. Your next venture was to a room filled with octopi and squids, which made Seven laugh because of how they moved and hid in between rocks and holes. He said it reminded him of how he was in the agency when he had to go on missions.

 

Finally you came across the final room that was dark and the only light came from the tanks containing hundreds of jellyfish. The mindless specks floating silently through the water, it captured you. The whole room was composed of tanks filled with the creatures, It was just you two in the room, it felt so surreal. You both spent quite a bit of time watching the critters glide through the water with ease.

 

“Doesn’t it kind of feel like we’re in space?” you ask, voice almost whisper.

 

“In a way, it does. The jellyfish are like living stars.”

 

“It’s like a dream…..” you tilt your head upwards to look at the tanks connecting to the ceiling.

 

“Hey come here for a second, (y/n).” Saeyoung called. You turned and walked over towards him, which he made a gesture with his arm signaling he wanted to take a selfie. As he focused on his phone, you pressed your cheek to his and give a soft smile. He blushes slightly before pulling you into a hug.

 

“Thank you for taking me here, (y/n). It was a great day off.”

 

“Hehehe anything for you Saeyoung. I love you”

 

“To the moon and back?”

 

“To the moon and back!” you echo before he kisses your forehead and takes your hand in his.

 

“I think we saw everything, wanna grab some dinner before we head back home?”

 

“Sure! Sounds like a plan!”

 

You both begin to exit the aquarium before Saeyoung stops you. He tells you to wait by the door he needed to use the bathroom quickly. You stand by the door, pulling out your phone and scrolling through the pictures you took today. Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice Saeyoung reappear holding something behind his back.

 

“I got you something.”  


“From the bathroom?!”

 

“What? Oh! No! Uhhhh….surprise!” he holds out his hands to reveal a plush harbor seal toy.

 

“Ah! It’s so cute! Thank you Saeyoung!” you say, hugging the small toy.

 

“You like it? God Seven knows how to please his disciple!”

“Yes he does! God Seven is the best!”

 

“Come my follower! To the car so we can bother Saeran when we get home!”

 

“Dinner first though right?”

 

“Yes! Food for my lovely girlfriend THEN to tease my brother!” he said, taking your hand as you dashed off into the setting sun towards the car. The perfect way to end a great day with the man you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody else call sting rays flap flaps? No? Just me? Ok.....
> 
> ANYWAYS! Thank you for reading this!!
> 
> Wanna chat about MM or talk about the weather? I have a tumblr! Find me at @wolfychaaan!!


End file.
